Wicked
by Sariii
Summary: Finally, Raven’s eyes met his mask and sent him a perturbed glare, willing his mortal soul to burn within the fiery depths... As the remote was carefully set down, the characters burst into song.
1. Prologue: Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. **I've never seen Wicked, either**, so if I make any mistakes…

**Author's Notes:** I've read the summary on the Internet, but I've never seen the show. If you want to hear the soundtrack for this fic (not the entire Wicked! Soundtrack), please visit to my Xanga. It's only one song (**Defying Gravity**) but I hope it is enough. If the link expired, tell me and I'll repost.

And this is very likely a multi-fiction, but also will be, very likely, less than five chapters. I've got to stop creating new fics when I desperately need to finish old ones…

--

**Wicked!**

**--**

He awoke to silence—still and calm. He cautiously opened an eye, comforted by a soft light from the window at the foot of his bed.

Robin slid from under the covers, wincing slightly as his feet touched the cold floor. He parted the curtains slightly, watching a seagull dip its wing under the blue-green of the sea.

He didn't know why he put his mask on after, but it was his routine, and it was not to be questioned. The others would probably ogle Richard Grayson's blue eyes and Raven would probably remark at his carelessness. And the next day, Richard would be Robin, almost; insecure and open—without secrets, without identity.

But Richard Grayson was all of this; he was Robin, he was Red X, he was Slade's apprentice. He assumed too many identities, and thus, had none to call his own.

But that is another story…

He came down to breakfast, to discover the silence was not quite silent. His breakfast was aglow, still warm with Raven's black energy. Robin heard low murmurs coming from the living room, but the voices were female and unfamiliar. Even Beastboy and Cyborg, or even Starfire, perhaps, would never just _murmur._

And Raven would _never_ touch the remote.

But despite his assertion, she was there just the same, with her tea rested on top of her knees, fingers just below the rim. _This Raven is different_, he mused, watching her. Her eyes were transfixed to the screen, merely glancing over him as he stood there. She looked less confined in a shirt and shorts, but he didn't think it was merely because of her clothes. _This Raven was caught._

She must have caught him staring and turned to him without a trace of embarrassment. _Or perhaps she _let _herself get caught?_

"Beastboy won a bet, so Cyborg took him to a vegeterian buffet; Cyborg and Starfire are probably eating elsewhere."

"What was the bet on?"

"Beastboy persuaded Starfire to eat tofu."

Robin laughed, and for a moment, Raven's attention was diverted as she looked at him.

"Tofu isn't that bad," she admitted, "when its properly cooked into something edible."

Robin was surprised, but, even in his shock, noted Raven's finger was slowly sliding to the remote…The distraction was simple, and had it not been for his detective skills, the simplicity would have been enough…

Quickly he went up and grabbed hold of Raven's wrist. Despite himself, he froze, and felt Raven do the same. Her glares and white eyes did not affect him the way it did Beastboy. _Hesitance, that must be it. _Instead, the gesture was a question, a plea—_Is this alright? Have I gone too far? How long will you hide from me? Can I see through _your_ eyes? _

For those three seconds, they did not move. Finally, Raven's eyes met his mask and sent him a perturbed glare, willing his mortal soul to burn within the fiery depths...

As the remote was carefully set down, the characters burst into song.

--

"It's a good one," she replied with some difficulty, "and it's a lot more meaningful than Beastboy's cartoons."

Even so, the mere idea that Raven would be watching a musical was laughable. Robin reached for the case and looked it over.

_Wicked!_

"I've seen this before. It's about the _Wizard of Oz_, Rae."

"I know, boy-blunder… I've seen it four times already," she confessed, blushing red, "but the original book is for adults."

She had done this before. How had he missed that?

He really didn't know Raven at all…

--

He really didn't know Raven at all…how she frowned at the teasing classmates, how she smirked at the stereotypical popular blonde, how she bit her lip in sympathy for an outcast, how she directed the smallest of smiles at a boy who was able to see past imperfection…

…How so much emotion could come from an emotionless face.

Granted, a smirk or a frown is nothing compared to a laugh or a sob, but it was there nonetheless, and so Robin tucked it in the dark recesses of his mind, where a certain empath could not sense his feelings of wonder.

She must have felt _something_, for she turned to him, a questioning gaze in her eyes. He merely smiled at her, and her unanswered questions turned into surprise.

"We're a lot alike, you know, " he remarked as the last notes of the Finale were sung.

"What do you mean?"

"I can almost see us remake the play."

She looked at him, clearly bemused.

"I'm serious!" he said, feigning hurt, "Star could be Glinda, you'd be Elphaba, and I'd be Fiyero."

She grinned, " But Star has to change her hair, I'd have to have green skin, and you'd have to fall in love with me."

Robin looked at Raven.

Raven looked at Robin.

And then they cracked up.

**-:fin:-**

**Author's Note:** This is my first TeenTitans fanfiction. I think it's really annoying to read "this is my first fic, please be nice" because, in all honesty, no one gives a damn. So I saved it for the end. :P

They did not get together in the first chapter. That's not how love happens.

Which is why there will be more to follow.

And is it true that all RobRae shippers get flamed by at least one RobStar shipper?


	2. Good

**Chapter Two: Good**

--**  
**

**Because I knew you****  
I have been changed…for good**

**For Good, Wicked! The Musical**

**-- **

Movie night—the one thing every Titan looked forward to every week (or, at least for Raven, when it wasn't Beast Boy's turn to rent his cartoons and when it wasn't Starfire's turn to rent another…horrifying girly movie).

But it seemed to Robin that every time Starfire wanted Raven's recommendation on her movie of choice, Raven would frown at every single one until she promptly gave up. And whenever the particular movie was on, Raven would fetch her literature of choice and read in the dark.

And today… _three, two, one…_

"Sure Star, it's fine."

As he watched the two girls head toward the rental line, Star stopped suddenly, picking up another case.

"What is this?"

Raven peered, and Robin noticed a slight shift in her demeanor..

"It's called _Wicked!_, Star, a musical."

"Is this the type of movie where Earthlings sing and dance?"

"That's right. It's based on a children's book, about a girl who comes to a foreign land and tries to go back home. But throughout the girl's journey, the Wicked Witch tries to stop her."

"Oh, yes. I think I understand."

"But someone else wrote a book, saying that the Wicked Witch wasn't really wicked, the people just thought she was because she was different."

"This movie sounds most interesting, friend Raven, but if you believe it is too scary for you, I do not wish to borrow it."

Raven looked confused, but blushed as she realized her friend's meaning, "It's not the same as _Wicked Scary_, Star. Go ahead and rent it."

Star smiled cheerfully and gave Raven a hug.

"Thank you, friend, for being such a good friend!"

Starfire must have been too excited to give a longer hug, or perhaps she finally concluded that Raven simply did not _do_ hugs. Whatever the reason, the hug ended quickly, and Raven, no longer preoccupied, turned to see him watching her.

"What?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing," he said, smiling at her, "but you really are a good friend."

He felt her surprise, but she wasn't caught completely off-guard like she had been with Star. She shrugged.

"What makes you think," she asked, walking past him, "that I don't have an ulterior motive?"

He was confused, pondering over her statement. He didn't understand until he got in the T-Car—she never told Star that they already owned a copy.

--

It was already confusing enough to understand Earth; there was little possibility that the Tamarian princess could understand Oz. Raven must have sensed her confusion; she began to explain to the poor girl, careful not to mislead.

"That's Galinda, very pretty, very popular. Elphaba is the green-skinned girl that nobody likes—she thinks she's not very pretty, but she's very intelligent. She was born green because her mother cheated on her husband and drank green elixir during the affair. She carries around a bottle of green elixir to remind her of her mother. Her father hates her and blames her for her mother's death and her sister's inability to walk."

"But that is so very cruel! I'm sure she is a wonderful person."

"You can't help what people think of you, Star."

"Yes, but…"

--

"That earthling is very handsome!" Star squealed, giggling slightly.

"His name is Fiyero, Star, Galinda's husband-to-be," Raven replied.

"Oh, what a wonderful engagement, isn't it, friend Raven? They are both so perfect!"

"I suppose", Raven shrugged, "but perfection doesn't mean they are perfect for each other. Love doesn't work that way."

Beastboy smirked, "Speaking from experience, Rae?"

Raven just glared at him. Robin was curious, as well. It wasn't like Raven to say something so…emotional, so powerful. Yet, it was completely _Raven _for her to reflect great power in such a small way. He put it beside other things he had seen and observed.

"I'm afraid I do not understand. How is love meant to work?"

But Raven, though ever understanding, made no reply.

--

"See, now Galinda has this ugly hat which she wants to get rid of, and gives it to Elphaba as a cruel joke. Elphaba takes it, thinking it's a gift, and in return persuades Madame Morrible to accept Galinda into the sorcery program at the school, even though was rejected at first. Elphaba wears it to the big party. See how Glinda feels really bad, now?"

"Oh yes, I think I understand…"

"And then they become friends."

Starfire giggled, "She's giving the green girl a makeover."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes, she is…"

"That's just like you and me, isn't it, friend Raven?"

"I suppose."

--

"Oh, the goat man is being arrested!"

"Mmhmm…"

"But we arrest the criminals, do we not? The teacher has done nothing wrong!"

"Since Dr. Dillamond could never pronounce Galinda's name right, she changes it to Glinda in his memory. Oz is full of corruption, Star. Not everything is perfect."

"Yeah," Robin spoke up, "that's why we're here."

"Jump City isn't corrupt, Robin, "Raven replied, looking at him, "just full of crime."

He supposed she was right—she always was. He knew what she was implying—_Jump City is far better than Gotham City—_and he thought back to those years before he…had left. They had always tried, and he would always support the Dark Knight, even if Robin had always resented his inferior position in the duo. Gotham wasn't doomed yet.

While he was reflecting, the video had already progressed.

--

"Elphaba meets the Wizard, and to prove that she is powerful enough to become his assistant, she needs to give a monkey named Chistery the power to fly."

"He is growing wings!"

"Keep watching, Star."

"A cage full of flying monkeys!"

"To be used to spy on the citizens of Oz."

"But before, Elphaba did not agree with hurting the animals—that teacher was an animal, too, was he not?"

"Yes, and here, she realizes the Wizard is gathering the animal-citizens of Oz and turning them into a common enemy just so he could remain popular in Oz."

"Go animal rights," Beastboy cheered enthusiastically.

"But this man does not have any powers!"

"And to him, she is just someone to do the dirty-work. She steals the spell book, says goodbye to Glinda, vowing to stop the Wizard."

--

"Glinda, Fiyero, and Madame Morrible are working for the government now—but Fiyero is angry because he hates what is happening to Elphaba, even though he is head of the hunt to find her. Elphaba's sister, Nessarose is the governor of Munckinland and has become mean and bitter because Elphaba left. Remember the guy she liked at the ball?"

"Yes."

"He merely pitied her because she was crippled, and Nessa demands to know why Elphaba never gave her the power to walk. Elphaba casts a spell, and the slippers Nessa is wearing turn ruby-colored so she can walk. Boq is glad because he thinks he can leave Nessa now. Nessa becomes angry, steals the spell book, and casts a spell that shrinks Boq's heart. Elphaba is desperate to save him, and turns him into a heartless Tin Man."

"Elphaba is, of course, blamed for everything, and goes to the Emerald City to free the flying monkeys."

"The Wizard is still trying to persuade her, then? What a rotten Glorpthurk!"

"Yes, she almost gives in, but notices a shrouded figure, who turns out to be Dr. Dillamond, completely reverted into a dumb animal. He doesn't even know who she is."

"That's just wrong, dude."

Raven glanced at Beastboy wryly, and replied, "Eloquent."

Beastboy said sarcastically, "Thanks, Rae."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to watch, as Starfire said happily, "Oh, that handsome Earthling is rescuing her from that evil Glorpthurk!"

Raven gave another sarcastic remark, "And Glinda becomes jealous. She suggests to Madame Morrible and the Wizard to use Nessa as bait to lure Elphaba out of hiding, but the Wizard and Morrible take it a step further without telling Glinda.

"So they're running away, but before they can, Elphaba sees a vision of a flying house, and she flies to Munchkinland to find a girl named Dorothy has arrived in Oz and to find her sister dead. She and Glinda fight, Fiyero comes and tries to rescue her, but he's arrested and hung on a stick to be executed, unless he tells the guards where Elphaba went.

"Meanwhile, Elphaba is disillusioned because all her attempts to do good make everything worse, and tries to cast a spell to save Fiyero. She thinks she failed, believes she'll never be accepted into the society, and vows to become the Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda starts to understand what is happening, and tries to confront Morrible about Nessa's death."

"And then what?"

Raven shrugged, "Morrible tells her to shut up."

--

"Elphaba captures Dorothy, and Glinda arrives to persuade her to let Dorothy go. After hearing about Fiyero, she emotionally collapses because even though she has followed her heart and strived to have integrity and character, she could not heal the corrupt world. She begs Glinda to let her die in peace so that Glinda may achieve what Elphaba could never do. She also makes Glinda promise never to reveal the truth, because everyone will turn against Glinda and will continue to revere the Wizard."

"Friend Raven, that can't be! Everything always has a happy ending!"

"She's melting, Star. How happier can you get than that? The people are happy aren't they?"

"They do not know the truth!"

Raven was silent for a long time.

"You're thinking too much, Starfire—it's just a play."

Robin had no doubt Starfire understood that cruel truth. Earth had been her second home, and perhaps she expect a calmer, idealistic, fairytale of a world—certainly they all knew the differences between his planet and that of hers.

What he did doubt, however, was the depth of that understanding. There would always be injustice; he had accepted the fact years before. He had accepted the mask he was to wear even _before_ that, and he tolerated the criticism that came with being the playboy son of another _Very Important Playboy_.

The eternal sense of heroism? Merely to redeem himself in their unseeing eyes. But—and here he glanced at his friends (Raven had just stolen the last slice of Beastboy's spinach-alfredo pizza)—he took comfort in knowing there were others who understood the sense of that redemption and the weight of that burden.

Robin stared at Raven until she met his gaze head on, and he felt a wicked urge to anger her. He sent her a sudden, dazzling, foolish smile.

_Made you look_, he mouthed to her.

Her eyebrows narrowed down and she angrily popped her last piece of the pizza crust into her mouth, chewing viciously. He smirked and could almost read her mind, _Spreading fear where e'er she goes / Seeking out new victims she can hurt!_

Maybe it wasn't a burden after all…

--

"Oh, friend Raven, you did not tell me the Wizard has a bottle of green elixir as well!"

"Keep watching, Star," it was Cyborg who impatiently commanded her.

"No! He is her father!"

"He and Morrible are sent away, and Glinda takes charge."

The scene suddenly changed to back at Elphaba's castle.

"What is the straw man still doing here?"

"Keep watching, Star!" they all chorused.

They all watched in fascination as the Straw Man kicked away the Witch's hat, and tapped on the floor beneath it. Out from a trap door, sprung the witch. The straw man revealed that he is Fiyero, saved from death, thanks to Elphaba's spell. He makes her swear that Glinda will never know, and together, they prepare to leave Oz forever.

The scene changed quickly again to the scene from the beginning of the movie, as the crowd all cheers at the news of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Somewhere in that cheerful song that followed, Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy could hear the voices of Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West say a bittersweet goodbye…

--

Immediately after the movie, Starfire fiercely hugged Raven. Robin was sure the empath bore it to the best of her ability, but Star only let go when Robin hinted that continuously hugging the dark-girl was not advantageous to her health. Star instantly relented.

Raven regained her composure with a few steady breaths.

"What was that for?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

Her alien friend answered earnestly, "Thank you, friend Raven. I am most happy to have a friendship as wonderful as that of Elphaba and Glinda."

Robin could have sworn he saw her smile.

--

"See, what did I tell you?"

"Huh?"

He held up a folded piece of paper in between his index and middle fingers.

"Parallels," he said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"She's right, you know?"

Raven looked at him.

"You really are a good friend. To all of us."

"How cliché," she told him dryly. He grinned and stood up suddenly from his chair.

"I'm going to bed," he said, placing the paper beside her bookmark on the table.

"Goodnight, Rae," he said.

"Goodnight, Robin."

He walked up to the kitchen. For a moment he paused. He heard the soft _thud_ of a book closing in the living room, and the crinkle of paper. He smiled again at no one in particular and proceeded to go to bed.

_So much of me__  
Is made of what I learned from you._

--

--

**Author's Note:** Many reviewers mentioned that they did not know what _Wicked: the Musical_ was. Sorry—my fault entirely…

It has been noted that are some readers are being alerted, but have not yet reviewed. And since I do that sometimes, that suggests to me that you love the plot, but you think the writing is average. I apologize if you think this is so, but if you can tell me where to improve, that would be much appreciated.

Much of this story is a summary of the musical—you can find a full summary—yes, with spoilers-- at

(CAN'T POST THE URL, SEE PROFILE)

I received the soundtrack as a Christmas present (imagine, the soundtrack without ever seeing the musical). Another funny story I wish to tell you: a friend of mine called the Kennedy Center to get tickets, but the operator, of course, says "Sold Out!" So she goes absolutely ballistic, and the operator gives her FOUR tickets! "All right, all right, if you shut up, I'll give you four!"

Unfortunately, she's already promised to take someone else with her. Oh well, she gave me a good laugh. Proof that there's a government conspiracy going on.

** Author's Note Two: **Attack of the plotbunnies that can never resolve into completed stories! Rewatched HMC (illegally downloaded) came up with a very vague plotbunny (needs to be worked out). Have another plotbunny for TT that's been in my head **_forever_**. Just came up with another plotbuny as well: a twist on the **Swan Princess**? What do you think of that? Of course that would mean I would spend less time on other works. I wish I had enough stamina to just write until my fic is finished--and then post. But I can't. I love reviews too much!


	3. Hunters

**Author's Note:** While this chapter is entitled _Hunters (March of the Witch Hunters),_ it mostly concerns the theme of _Deeds (No Good Deed)_. I was thinking about putting these two themes as separate chapters, but I decided not to. If you haven't noticed, the songs are highly suggested listening.

**Note 1.08.06:** That stupid **alena-chan-bashing thing**--Even if alena-chan is a poor writer (which she is not), I find it amazing that someone would willingly waste his or her time by reading a fiction that (s)he opposes so greatly and then rant about it. If you completely hate the writer's style so much, why are you reading the stories, then? **And there was a Robin-Star who replied with a similar point-of view—I pity R/S shippers, not because I don't sail their ship, but because there are so many airheads who are ruining their otherwise good reputation.**

**And so, for that reason, this segment is dedicated to you, Ms. Alena. I hope you like?**

--**  
**

**Chapter Three**

_**One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good?  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?**_

**No Good Deed, Wicked! the Musical**

_**No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well—  
Well, look at what well-meant did—  
All right, enough—So be it  
So be it then:  
Let all Oz be agreed**_  
**_I'm _wicked_ through and through_**  
_**Since I cannot succeed  
Fiyero, saving you**__**  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do  
Again!**_

**No Good Deed, Wicked! the Musical**

_**Wickedness must be punished  
Evil Effectively E-liminated  
Wickedness must be punished**__**  
Kill the witch!**_  
**  
March of the Witch Hunters, Wicked! the Musical**

**--**

Robin opened his eyes cautiously. The darkness was awake, mumbling and murmuring wickedly; the noise was deafening to those who could hear it, and Robin, being one such person, could not sleep.

His mask had fallen off the end table onto the floor, and for the briefest of moments he considered leaving it there. It was three in the morning; no one would be awake. But the, Raven, he thought uncertainly, would not be sleeping. The thought disturbed him and he picked the item off the floor rather fiercely. _Raven understands better than anyone_, his mind argued, but his heart protested, _It's not about trust_.

But before he could set one foot in the kitchen, the lights turned on suddenly.

"Instant or no?"

"Raven, I wish you wouldn't," he said to her—referring to the sudden change of light—though his eyes were shut closed.

"Believe me," he could already picture her mouth upturned in a smirk, "I wish I wouldn't either. But I could sense you ten minutes ago."

His eyes opened, "Huh?"

"Feelings, in sleep, are normally weak enough for me not to pick up on it," she said carefully. "Instant, then?"

"Yeah, sure." He wasn't even up ten minutes ago.

She nodded, pouring some of the hot water in the teapot for him and took out his favorite creamer—hazelnut—from the fridge. He smiled inwardly at the gesture for some odd reason. It was these little things that surprised him most; even when they first met, her perception astounded him more than her powers.

"So why are you down here?" he asked.

"Same as you," she replied, evasively and he wondered how much she knew.

"Nightmares?" he blurted out. He didn't mind telling her…much.

"You got your demons…and I've got mine."

"What was it about?" he asked, hoping Raven didn't mind.

She raised an eyebrow, "We've been having a little bonding ritual, haven't we?"

He grinned sheepishly, "I guess we have."

She smiled too, shaking her head in slight disbelief. She turned serious once more.

"I never said nightmares, just insomnia. You're demons manifest as nightmares and mine manifest," she paused, and said darkly, "as emotions."

His interest rose. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she repeated, "nobody is awake at night, so I let them out once in a while. They play around and trash my room and make me clean the mess up."

"Um…"

"Ever see Alice through the Looking Glass? It like that, only Nevermore is full of my emotions, is much more crazier, is…ugh…My emotions don't…reside in my body. They're trapped in a place called Nevermore as separate entities. They drove Cy and B.B. mad."

"Is that where they were…um…"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?" he asked excitedly.

"No!" Raven practically yelled. "I told you, they're absolutely nuts; even Sanity is just barely…Anyway, you try to hide your emotions the entire day and s—"

"So you do hide your feelings!"

"So what?"

"Why?"

"Robin, we've been through this," she said exasperated, "My emotions control my powers. Uncontrolled—"

"—uncontrolled rage, I know. But what about everything else?"

She abruptly pushed her chair back and placed her cup in the sink. He saw an almost visible layer of ice shield her from him and he at once felt so weary of fighting this battle. _Stop_, he wanted to say,_ stop doing this to me._

"Rage is all that matters," she muttered, "everything else is human."

The words hit their mark and Robin felt Hatred—Rage. How _dare_ she? Trigon's arrival had been one of the worst moments of his life—he had been scared. He had been scared for _her_, for his _team_, for _everyone_—he almost cried when he saw her helpless without any memory. The villains deserved to be punished and he had stuck by that creed, if only because it was the only thing he knew and because it was revenge. But on that day, he believed it with everything he had, _only_ because he had let her _down_. He wanted to apologize then—_I'm sorry I failed you. I promised you and I couldn't keep it. I almost stopped believing._

He practically ran over to sink and spun Raven around to meet his eyes, his hands on her shoulders. He shook her softly, roughly, whatever.

"Raven, you _are_ human!"

"No, I'm not!"

Robin heard something _thud_ upstairs and the argument—or whatever _it_ had been—abruptly ended. The tension permeated throughout and Robin all too greatly felt the heat linger in his body before it seeped away through his fingers. He looked at Raven. She had suddenly found the pattern of the kitchen tiles very intriguing. Her hands were balled into fists, and like a pulsing heart, they clenched and unclenched. The light flickered.

"I'm not human," she whispered, and Robin almost never heard the steady monotone chip and crack.

"I never was."

And then she turned and retreated to the haven of her room. Robin returned to his coffee, of course, and things were normal once more.

--

He had waited calmly right outside her door, to the point where Cyborg had stopped by with a _look_ and dinner on a paper plate. She never came out, however, and he left soon after.

For a while he busied himself at the computer, in the frightening darkness, searching for new leads on Slade and every other villain on the database—but mostly Slade. He needed to stop it, he needed to go back to sleep, he needed to drink his coffee, he needed…to see Raven. He needed to talk to her and tell her—

"Searching for Slade again?"

He knew it was Raven, who else could it be? He was filled with some unnamed thrill at seeing her stand there, but… something was…amiss.

"I was thinking of you," she admitted softly, smiling wide, "but I'd never thought you'd be up. I'm happy."

She smiled again.

"Happy? Because I'm here?" he questioned, and he felt that unnamed thrill again.

She nodded enthusiastically, "I'm always glad to see you, Robin. You should know that! Besides, you're happy to see me, too."

Robin stared at her for a while, and she turned her head to one side.

"I'm sorry, Rae," he blurted out, "for what happened…I didn't…I didn't mean to make you—"

But she just laughed and gave him a hug. "No, thank _you_, Robin. Raven needs to understand that, but she can't do it without you."

What?

"Rae?" he asked, uncertainly.

He heard a crash from outside the room, and saw the light turn on outside. Raven gave a little squeak, and hid behind Robin's chair.

"_Where is she?_" an angry voice thundered, obviously not caring if anyone awoke.

The door opened, and Robin saw _Raven_ enter, livid and without any hint of calming down.

"_When I find her I'm—_" she paused in the middle of her tirade and looked straight at Robin.

"_Oh, no. Did she _talk _to you?_"

"What? Rae, what's going—"

Out from beneath her cloak, Raven pulled out a mirror, aiming it straight at Robin.

"_Come on out! You've had your fun!_"

"Raven, I don't want to go," the other _Raven_ said, pouting, and then suddenly bursting into giggles again.

Here, Robin was able to look at her in the light. By all appearances the two _Ravens _looked alike—except _this_ one had a smile plastered to her face and the light reflected on the mirror revealed a rather…_pink_ cloak. He wheeled his chair away from her.

"Who are you?"

The blue-cloaked _Raven_—assuming she was _Raven_—stepped closer, and the mirror gave off an ethereal light. From seemingly within the mirror, Robin could see a green-cloaked _Raven _cheering, "_Yeah, Happy! That's a whole_ five minutes _longer than last time!_"

What the hell?

_Pink Raven_ was sucked into that mirror and all that was left of her was their conversation replaying in his mind…_"I'm always glad to see you, Robin." "She can't do it without you."_

" Uh…Who were they?"

"The demons I told you about," she said. Raven unceremoniously plopped down next to him. She took out the mirror again, and titled it to the side. Robin could see them. They all looked irritated, except for a couple—like Happy. _She looks extremely proud of herself._ Happy waved to him.

"This one is _Reason, Happy, Courage, Lazy_, this one here is _Insecurity_—but everyone calls her _Timid_— and," her voice took a dark tone, "you've met _Rage_."

"Uh….Happy—is that her name?—didn't seem that bad."

"They were all a bit subdued." _From this morning, no doubt._

"I want—"

"Don't," she said with finality, giving him a small smile, "I guess watching Wicked so much made me bitter…"

"Parallels?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She scooted closer to his chair, "Who are we hunting down this time?"

"Slade," he said, and sitting beside her, the darkness wasn't so frightening anymore. But he noticed how the mention of that name made Raven frown.

"What is it?"

"Like I said, your demons manifest as nightmares."

They looked at the screen again, where Slade's profile picture glared at them. Raven shut the monitor off. She looked even more bothered about Slade than he was.

"Hey, isn't it my job to worry about Slade?" he asked jokingly.

She took no notice of the attempt.

"Robin," she began, "we're not really…heroes, are we? We're _hunters_…That is, I—" she couldn't continue. It was one of the few time—the only time—Raven could not express herself in words.

Robin understood instantly. They were only human, and, superpowers or no, they were only children. Slade's reagent was a permanent reminder of his limitations, and it almost killed him, mentally and physically. They were hunting the bad guys, but then, who defined the line between? What separated the Joker and Batman? Two-Face?

"Too many burdens," he finished, but she shook her head.

"It's much more than that. You and I…feel the need to prove ourselves, I guess—too much to redeem, too much of the past to forget…"

"We can't help it, can we?" he asked, though there was no question in it, "It defines who we are."

"Yes," she agreed, but, "I'm tired, Robin. I've been running for too long. I don't want to run away anymore."

Robin initially thought it would be all over once Trigon was gone. She would be free to live her life. Soon after, Robin remembered, Raven became even more distant for a few days, and he had wondered why. Raven was more open now, more willing to show her love for her friends. But her distant nature wasn't because of Trigon, not really, anyway. Though he hated himself for it, Robin understood perfectly—the past was all she knew.

"Then don't."

"Is it that easy?" and he was reminded of a little girl he met once who looked exactly like Raven did. _I can help you_, he had said to her, _but you have to let me._

"No, but you can't do anything if you don't try," he said, and he turned the monitor back on, only to shut the whole thing off. "See?"

Raven looked at him, _Hypocrite_. Then she looked back down to her lap.

"You're right, Robin," she whispered, and even though her voiced didn't break, there was still that forlorn tone in that monotone, "there are parallels."

He didn't like where this conversation was heading—to a confrontation he wasn't able to prevent.

"I _am_ a witch, and I _am_ wicked, and it doesn't matter what you think or what I want to think—"

If Robin didn't know better, he'd say she was in hysterics. Her voice was in a strange high pitch, and her eyes were already dark with some emotion he didn't want to identify. The folders and documents began glowing and levitating and spinning wildly… He didn't want to argue with her anymore… _Stop it!_, mind and heart both screamed, but he didn't think Raven ever noticed…_Raven_…

"—the fact is that I will always be—"

The folders landed on the floor with a _splat_ and the glow disappeared, just as Robin sat down again and leaned back into his chair. Raven's eyes were wide and bright and her mouth was parted slightly in shock. His lips were dry and chapped, and he had no doubt Raven felt it…His left hand still felt warm from where he had placed it on the base of her neck, right above her collarbone, and he knew she felt how her forehead tingled from the brush of his lips…

"Rae?" he questioned without question, and his voice sounded strange and parched.

Her stare was long and unreadable, and he moved closer. Her shock disappeared as he did so and she let out a cry and wheeled away from him. Their breath came in short, shaky gasps; Raven disappeared into the shadows again and Robin had the queer feeling that she had seen beyond his mask. He shut his eyes tightly, in an effort to calm that feeling, but instead of the tranquil darkness, all he could see was violet irises…

--  
--

**Author's Note: **I really wanted Happy in this chapter somehow, and when I was writing this segment, I orginally ended it at

"No, but you can't do anything if you don't try," he said

and Raven becoming more optimistic, and overall, I didn't like the way I was writing the interpretation of the theme. I understand the theme, but how do I express it in words? I still have that problem, even as I'm writing this, but as for the ending of the chapter, I think I'm satisfied, aren't you? I tried to write the ending as realistically as I could (though I have no experience in the matter).

There should be **one more chapter left** (guess which song?) and perhaps an epilogue. I'm not sure w**hether the setting should be the Tower (Jump City) or Bruce Wayne's manor (Gotham)**, though? And **no one has voiced their input for the plotbunnies** I mentioned?

Please review!

--


	4. Mine

**Author's Note:** One reviewer said chapter Three gave the impression that I was trying too hard and I'm completely inclined to agree. I had written two scenes that couldn't really be integrated together well…I hope this one is much better (I write notes before I write the story…) And these lyrics, in my opinion, are perfect. Another note: "No One Mourns The Wicked" is a really beautiful song, if they would just remove the backstory.

Now that I've finished writing this chapter, I have to say that instead of fixing the "forced" feeling, I think I've emphasized it. There are so many things I need to cut out of here, but I'll just post anyway. No beta to turn to, you see. Epilogue—necessary?

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Just for this moment**_

As long as you're mine 

_**Come be how you want to**_

_**And see how bright we shine**_

**As Long As You're Mine, Wicked! the Musical**

Any lesser girl would have blushed and avoided him like the plague. Not to say Raven did not blush around him or avoid him or acted unnaturally towards him in anyway (it got to the point where Cyborg, though the most sensible inhabitant of the Tower, couldn't help from commenting, "You two act like you kissed each other accidentally and liked it." Beastboy, for once, had to agree. Starfire had piped up, "Yes, like those romance shampoos on the television!" "That's 'soaps,' Star." "Oh, yes, of course!").

Raven did all those things any lesser girl would do. _Therein lies the problem,_he noted wryly. To a lesser girl, he could shrug it off or dismiss it as friendly concern. Only, Raven was no lesser girl. Whatever that kiss had been or meant, it had been more than…impulse, for a lack of a better term (_friendly concern, my ass)_. Hell, it wasn't even a kiss; _a _peck_, I tell you, a _peck!

Damn it all.

The lull in crime was over and the villains plaguing the city were back once more with pointless vigor. It didn't mean the Titans had an easier time sending them back to jail; it simply reaffirmed how cocky, er, confident he was. Naturally, he wasn't able to talk to Raven until much later in the evening.

They were all watching a movie while he went to train. He had stopped by for water; Raven was sitting on the arm of the couch (quite comfortably), but scanning her spellbook with eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Occasionally, she glanced about her surroundings—the Titans, Silkie, the television, him—and paused. A contemplative gaze was in her eyes, then, almost as if she was studying him. He returned it of course, giving her a pleading, puppy-dog smile…causing her to narrow her eyes and frown in that nervous way again, going back to her spellbook with dogged determination.

Then Dr. Light showed up, and Raven went by herself, shutting off the alarm as she went out. He came out of the training room a minute later, asking why they were all still lounging. Beastboy looked at him, jerking his thumb behind his shoulder.

"That-a-way, dude," he motioned, but the distraction allowed Cyborg to gain a massive lead. With a sharp glance at the screen, Beastboy, turned the GameStation off and on again.

Robin murmured his thanks, even as Cyborg's yelling drowned everything else out.

_**.:x:.**_

All superheroes had some strange infatuation with the rooftops of the big city. And, as Batman's protégé, Robin supposed he was no different. The sky was growing dark, and it wouldn't do to leave Raven by herself, just in case.

He didn't really bother to keep hidden; Raven was bound to notice anyway. It was hard to explain, the fact that he was sitting on the rooftop, staring down into the street. He should have been down there with her. And yet, there was something so wonderful about it—so free. It just wasn't his burden anymore.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he heard Raven's angry cry.

He bore the burden once more.

For Robin, it was always pride. Bruce wouldn't have understood. Robin needed to prove his worth to himself; every failure was a measure of his incompetence. Bruce had accepted long ago his imperfection; some sinners were not judged, some believers were not saved, some innocents were not spared. Richard could not. At some point, Robin broke—failed. Batman had understood; perhaps he should leave Gotham for a while? It was wholly unexpected when Bruce received the call, but at that point, the Tower had already been set up and huge sums of money had withdrawn from one of the accounts.

Raven, he remembered, wanted to atone for her sins. She already did, didn't she?

Of course, that same logic could be applied to anyone.

As he turned his attention to the battle at hand, he noticed Dr. Light creeping toward the middle of the intersection…where the spectators had gathered to watch Raven, naturally, kick ass…Robin understood all too quickly what was going to happen. Instantly, he reacted, but soon realized any action would do no good—he was on a rooftop after all, too high to do anything but watch. Thankfully, the apartment only had a few floors and wasn't too high; frantically, he raced down the stairs to the street below.

_**.:x:.**_

Raven did not attribute intelligence to such a petty villain such as Dr. Light. His dodges and silly, panicked attempts to reason with her merely reinforced the fact. But like any bad guy, he wasn't below using innocents as bait to achieve his ends. He backed away from her into the intersection, just when she thought he had been cornered. She thought he had been trying to escape, and his next action came as a surprise.

_You underestimated him_, Raven thought.

He had chosen his victim and pulled her roughly by the arm—a little girl, hardly older than five, who had dropped her teddy on the curb. His whip, already crackling with light energy, was dangerously near the girl's throat.

"Amy!" a couple in the crowd screamed. The frightened parents in the crowd clung protectively to their little ones as a panicked father yelled loudly to the girl. The nearby mother stood next to him, pale and wide-eyed.

"Let the girl go, _Doctor_," she said, icily, "and I promise not to kill you."

Light took a step back, that flicker of insanity creeping back into his eyes. Just as easily, he regained composure, and replied smoothly, "Better come quick, this little girl is not willing to die, I should think."

On cue, Amy retorted, "I'm not scared!" She shook her other fist at her kidnapper to prove it.

Even to her, the madman was little more than a pathetic freak. Raven smirked.

"Be brave, sweetheart!" Daddy was encouraging, and he looked to Raven for support. The silent mother also turned to the resident heroine, and the look on her face was enough to send a shiver down Raven's spine.

It was a vacant expression, true, but the girl immediately felt a deep fear from inside the woman. She was helpless to protect the child she loved dearly. The mother bit her lip anxiously, but stared at Raven with a cool gaze. She realized that she was not able to do anything; in that moment, she entrusted Raven with her child's life.

The knowledge, though a common one for any hero, was overwhelming. Suddenly, this one toddler mattered more to Raven than the entire city.

She looked closely. Light's attempt was hasty and a last resort; she could easily have rescued the girl (who was bothering her captor more than anything) and sent him off to jail.

But Raven knew better—or did she feel worse? Some unexplainable, _human_ terror crept into her soul, and though the opportunity was there, she could not take it. So long as Light had a human shield, she needed a miracle to regain the upper hand.

It came from the alley—a flash of vermilion and a hint of bright green. Raven narrowed her eyes menacingly—Dr. Light gulped—but inwardly she could faint from the relief.

Robin was sneaking up, now, close, but not that close. The crowd of people began to notice him, and Raven hope they wouldn't blow his cover.

"You're new to attempted murder," Raven pointed out nonchalantly. Amy's father let out a cry of horror. "Don't do it fast enough and get caught—which you definitely will—and you'll end up in someplace a lot more horrifying than the local jail."

But Dr. Light, pathetic and loony as he was, was not completely brain-dead. "You won't risk it." He was backing away slowly, towards his exit. Suddenly, he turn his head sideways—perhaps an attempt to check whether the police department was still aiming guns at him.

Sooner or later, he was going to spot Robin.

Raven sucked in a breath.

But before Raven could react, some object whizzed by her and landed in front of the villain. It was too badly thrown to have any damaging effect, but it was so surprising that both Dr. Light and Raven paused to stare.

A red heel?

"Leave my daughter alone, you bas—–"

Raven couldn't hear the rest. The moment had provided a good distraction, enough for Amy to wriggle out from Dr. Light's hand and enough for Raven to snatch her and fly her up into the sky. Amy seemed to like that.

Robin, meanwhile, ran in and threw in his boomerang, attacking with his staff. Dr. Light tried to use his whip, but his weapon was quickly encased in a cloud of darkness. It floated out of his reach, until it began spinning and wrapping itself around Dr. Light's ankles.

Robin had grabbed Dr. Light's wrists from behind and then pulled sharply before twisting them. Dr. Light gave a yelp of pain before losing balance and falling to the ground. Raven tried not to show her relief as the crowd cheered.

"All right, kid?"

The boisterous girl turned suddenly shy. "Yes. My name's Amy."

Raven turned, and gave a little grin. "I know."

_**.:x:.**_

Robin met them as the two touched the ground. "You dropped your teddy, y'know?"

Raven smirked as Amy blushed red. "Thank you, Robin," she said, even more shyly. Raven smirked and looked over to her partner. _Another addition to the club, huh?_ Robin grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Raven did not need to ask. _I can't help it if I'm charming,_ he would say.

"Oh, Amy!" two voices cried out among the cheers; obviously the girl's parents. The mother rushed forward and hugged the girl. Raven sucked in a breath, and waited for the threat of lawsuit. Robin was going to get in trouble and Raven was going to get her ass kicked in court and, damn it, the press was already singing in joy. If Robin hadn't been there…She banished the thought away; she was beginning to feel queasy.

"What have I told you about running off?" the mother asked harshly, pulling away. Raven could feel the girl tremble.

"I wanted to see what they were looking at, Mama…"

"I don't care if they were staring at a moldy piece of bread; you are not to leave from my sight!" the mother replied, her voice rising in pitch. Raven took a step back, partly because of the mother's terror, and partly because of her own. She felt a light pressure against her shoulder—she started, almost jumping in fright—turning to see Robin looking at her. He wasn't smiling, but he was calm and reassuring: _relax_.

"Yes, Mama," said Amy, head drooping in shame.

"Oh, Emma, let her be. That was quite frightening, after all," said the father, who had recovered from shock. He knelt down to face Amy at eye-level. "How about some ice-cream, munchkin? Yeah?"

Amy's head shot up comically. "Yeah!" she enthused—elated, relieved, overjoyed—jumping up and down. She brushed past Mama to take Daddy's hand and began to run down the street. Mama. Slowly the thrilling emotions faded and Raven's calm was restored—shaken, but there nevertheless.

Mama—Emma, rather—was thanking them: "…Raven, Robin. Without you, I don't know how…how I would have managed…to…to…"

"No need for thanks, ma'am," said Robin, who suddenly reminded Raven of that perfect superhero who would cliché-ly save the day on the cartoons that the Munchkin Maulers had watched. Raven who had become worried for a few weeks after her mission had traveled back for a last and final check-up. They were sleeping together—all three of them—in the one small bed of one of the extra rooms in the monastery for guests, snoring soundly as the black-and-white television buzzed. "Don't be afraid, for I will always be here to protect you," the hero had said before vanishing…

And thus, Raven left. Not that she would think of that now; she had to apologize now.

"I should have been more careful--" Raven started to say.

"—but I should have been watching her."

Raven started to protest, but Emma raised a hand. "I'm afraid we can't continue this discussion, Ms. Raven. My husband lost a bet, and so he's buying all my purchases today. I won't lose the opportunity for free mint-chip ice-cream. We're all humans."

With sudden nimbleness, she snatched her heel from Robin's hand, put it on, and strode away.

"Well, now…" Robin said, using his free hand to scratch his head, sheepishly (the other was still around Raven's shoulder). "We'd better go home."

_**.:x:.**_

"I'm not riding on that thing."

"Yes, you are."

"I'll just teleport myself, then."

"Well, we're not going to go to the Tower just yet, so hop on the bike."

Raven paused. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner," was the reply. "You haven't eaten since noon. And don't say you're not hungry because either way there isn't anything to eat tomorrow, either, save for Star's…thing."

Reluctantly, she got on. Robin passed her a helmet. "So just in the highly improbable event we do crash into something and your body becomes horribly damaged, and even if your limbs fly off, your head, at least will be unscathed."

"Shut up," she retorted. He'd probably lecture her over dinner.

The engine of the motorcycle whirred to life, and with a lurch, began moving rapidly. The movement had startled her, and she clung to Robin's waist a bit tighter. The bastard, for his part, pushed on the throttle even more.

_**.:x:.**_

Dinner consisted of take-out Indian curry at the nearby fairground. They sat on a picnic table to eat, and Raven looked lazily around her as the opened her carton of food, letting the spicy aroma drift and settle.

"We traded the restaurant for this wooden tabletop?"

"There's a fair tomorrow. I wanted to watch them set up," Robin responded. Raven gave a low murmur before going back to her food, watching the scene every so often.

Robin did the same, and added, as an afterthought, "It doesn't remind me of the circus at all."

"What's it like, the circus?"

"It's loud and bright, especially at night. There's panic everywhere, even when you're not performing. It disappears when you're doing your act, but that tension comes back, and it stays that way until the end of the show. It's only after the crowd leaves that everyone's calm. It was a lot of fun, but maybe it was just me—I always was afraid something could go wrong…"

"And it did," Raven said, remembering.

Robin nodded, his voice laced with pain.

"That night…I freaked. Once it was my turn, like I said, the panic would go away…but for some reason, I was scared to go on…And then my parents said okay."

Raven looked at him, realizing something. "Robin—"

"I begged them not to…'I changed my mind,' I told them. I couldn't shake off that feeling. Dad just pat my head and said that either way, I still needed more practice—my partner and I weren't good enough. 'Said I needed to ace that before even thinking of joining their act, jokingly, of course. 'Maybe the week after,' and that was it…

"After I got over blaming myself, or at least, as close as I could get to that, I promised never to let an innocent take my place. Batman and I disagreed on a lot of things. He understood that…that some things could go wrong, that 'best' doesn't mean 'perfection', but I never could. I can't."

Raven stared at him, her usual frown on her face. She felt confused; she wasn't sure where this conversation was headed. Was he talking about her mistake with Light? She lost her train of thought when Robin gave a grim laugh, startling her.

"It's funny, y' know? After all this time, you still want to believe in the best of people…to believe in hope."

Raven looked down towards her knees, closing her carton and moving it away from her. Sure, it was foolish to believe in anything, because, what would that mean? That life—her life—mattered? That some ethereal being had a purpose for her?—which was true with or without such senseless notions—

"But you do, don't you?" Robin's voice was gentle, and unabashedly thankful, it seemed.

"I, what?"

"You believe, too, in hope. Maybe not in a higher power, or fate, or karma, but you do believe in people. That whatever happens, your life means something."

Raven looked at him with equal feeling, and said in her equally unfeeling way, "Of _course_ I do. How could I not? You—and everyone around me—you're all I have left."

Robin nodded, taking her words as some sort of confirmation, suddenly taking her hands. "Good, because I don't regret knowing you and having you as a friend. And, even though I can't help you as much as I want to, or force you to understand, I'll keeping telling you that you are worthy, of me and everyone else who loves you for the rest of my life. You know that, too, right, that we love you?"

Raven smiled tiredly, a bit embarrassed. He said what any friend would say, but somehow it seemed rather intimate; the last part, had he stressed different syllables, would sound more like a wedding vow… "I don't need assurance of that," Raven said, blushing. She really didn't, not from him.

The wrinkles from underneath his mask, from his eyebrows creased in effort, disappeared as he smiled boyishly. "I'm sorry if it seems like a lecture. I'm not too clear with words when I'm frustrated."

She smirked, once again resuming her normal, sarcastic tyranny over her life. "It's fine, Boy Blunder. I've got a vocabulary big enough for you and me."

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"No, it's very close to the truth."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is t—" Raven's retort was cut off as the Clock Tower began to chime eight.

"We'd better go home," Robin said, taking her hand in his, and almost dragging her to his bike, "For all the others know, we're still fighting Dr. Light."

Raven straddled the bike wordlessly.

"What, no witty comment on motor vehicle safety?"

"You just gave me assurance that you weren't going to maul me to death. I'll consider that a decent promise."

"Naturally. Move back a bit." He took his helmet from her hands, and she placed her own over her head. He smirked.

Raven's muffled, "What?" came from behind the helmet. Robin ignored it briefly to turn on the engine. The motorcycle roared to life.

"By the way, I'm not apologizing for that peck on your lips, and since the clock chimes cut you off, it means I won."

Another muffled, indignant reply came, but it turned into a yelp of surprise as Robin seized the chance to enjoy the lax enforcement of city speed limits. Raven tightened her hold around his stomach, and Robin once again sped up.

He enjoyed being a little wicked sometimes.

**.:x:.**

_**fin**_

**.:x:.**


End file.
